Devices for automatically placing covers upon filled round containers are generally known in the art. When covering round containers with round covers a self aligning situation results. The round cover, once it is placed on or against the upper edge of the container will normally self-locate upon the remaining portions thereof. When a square or rectangular cover is placed upon a square or rectangular container, it is essential that an entire edge of the cover be commonly registered with a first edge of the container. It is necessary for positive covering and sealing that the slightly rounded corners of the cover match the rounded corners of the container such that the sides of the cover will properly match the container, and correspondingly, the opposite edge of the cover will be properly received upon the pail. Any misalignment particularly of the first edge and corner will result in misplacement of the cover and this could result in shut-down of the machine.
It is an object of applicant's device to provide means of bringing a square or rectangular element into proper position for registration with a square or rectangular pail or container for placement of the cover such that an entire leading edge thereof is positively positioned on the container.
It is a further object of the applicant to provide a device for the placement of square or rectangular covers upon square or rectangular containers, which device includes the indexing of the cover with respect to a container being delivered therepast such that pressure being applied to an edge of the cover will result in deformation of the cover, to shift the same from an indexing element, such that the cover may be sequentially placed in sealed positions on the container.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a device for automatically placing square or rectangular covers of a plastic material upon square or rectangular containers of a plastic material, which includes means for initially positioning at least one edge of the cover with respect to the container, thereafter interlocking the same with the container, and thereafter smoothly applying the remaining portion of the cover upon the container.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a device for attaching square or rectangular covers to square or rectangular pails or containers, wherein the cover elements include an exterior, continuous, downwardly depending lip and a continuous, downwardly depending inner lip to retain the upper edge of the container therebetween.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a device for attaching square or rectangular covers to square or rectangular pails or containers, wherein the cover elements include an exterior, continuous, downwardly depending lip and an intermittent, downwardly depending inner lip to retain the upper edge of the container therebetween.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a device for the automatic placement of square or rectangular covers upon square or rectangular containers which includes means for accommodating a cover design having at least one interior indexing pin, the device being provided with an indexing pin, and thus the cover associated therewith in proper relation to a square or rectangular container being delivered therepast, to provide for lateral placement of the cover with respect to the container.